El dios de la nada (pausa temporal)
by Kitsune Berserk
Summary: Se supone que Deus Ex Machina era parte de mi imaginación, pero ahora siendo yo, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, su favorito en este juego, tendré que matar a los otros 10 propietarios del diario para ser el dios del... Tiempo y espacio!
1. El comienzo

**hola queridos lectores, estaba acostado tomandome una sensual bebida y derrepente se me ocurrio hacer un cross over de estos dos animes... y dije que es una estupenda idea, osea, como yo la tengo planeada en mi mente, con sus criticas, la historia girara y cambiara dependiendo si les gusta o no, esta historia puede ser un narutoxyuno, un narutoxhinata (hinata de mirai nikki) un narutoxfemakise (tampoco es mala idea) un narutoxmao, narutoxminene (la novena?), narutoxtsubaki (la sexta) o el mas codiciado narutoxharem (se hara votaciones por estas parejas, y si sale el harem? que no se, puede que sea el ganador o puede que no, se votara si es peque o, mediano, o grande)**

 **ademas que en este fic, naruto, como era un ni o abandonado, que lo adoptaron ***********, tiene una mente mas fuerte, piensa friamente, seguira siendo el solitario de la clase ademas esto no es el prologo, es mi teoria e idea antes de empezar el prologo**

-naruto! a comer!- personaje hablando

-"ojala el ramen este bueno"- personaje pensando

- **este es tu diario naruto-** dios o ser desconocido hablando

 **-"solo uno puede quedar con vida"-** dios o ser desconocido pensando

*mira hacia los lados* accion del personaje

 **7/21-15:30-comedor de los ********

 _Abril 25 7:00 [mi cuarto]_  
 _deus te da un diario del futuro_

 _abril 25 7:10 [en casa, en el comedor]_  
 _no quedan cereales, y solo tomas leche en el desayuno_

 _diario del futuro/texto..._

 **nada mas que aclarar! que empieze el fic...**

 **prologo...**

Se veia a dos jovenes, una era una chica de pelo rosa, ojos rosa-anaranjado, mientras movia deseperadamente a un joven de pelo rubio, marcas en las mejillas, mientras decia a ratos

-oye despierta... te dije que despiertes!- exclama la chica de pelo rosado pegandole en el pecho mientas se veia en el piso unos frascos que decian "capsulas de 100GR"

 **en una casa a oscuras...**

Estaba una chica de pelo rosa abrasandose las piernas en posicion fetal y levanto la cabeza mirando una reja, y decia

-papa, mama- seguia mirando hasta que miro hacia su derecha, abre los ojos asustada, mientras que una mano levantaba una hacha y golpeaba sin piedad a la chica de pelos rosados y esta pedia que se detubiera, sus ultimas palabras antes de morir fueron

-que alquien... me salve... yukkii-kun- fueron sus ultimas palbras y aliento de fondo se veia a un conejo con una mirada "triste"

 _ **"este Cross Over es pratocinado por kit berzerk, suspenso+entretencion!"**_

se veia a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules,tres marcas en cada lado de las mejillas que le daba una forma de zorro mirando su celular que sonaba y vibraba, sus ojos reflejaban un vacio y... pereza?

 **4/21-15:30-Salon de clases Secundaria Sakurami**

se escuchaba una campana advirtiendo que se terminaron las tort... digo, las clases, se veia a un chico rubio escribendo en su celular mientras el prefesor les decia a sus alumnos

-Ultimamente hay mucho peligro en estos ultimos dias, asi que porfavor tengan mucho cuidado al volver a casa, Adios- le dijo el profesor a sus alumnos mientras ordenaba unos papeles y se retiraba del salon con algunos alumnos y otros se quedaban dentro, un grupo de amigos discutia sobre algo

-asi que hoy la cancha esta libre? les dijeron que que podian usarla?- decia un chico al grupo y estos decian "si" con la cabeza -pero nos falta uno?- decia otro y uno del grupo dijo- y si le preguntamos a yukkii?- y al decir eso le preguntaron a yukkii Naruto, un chico de pelo rubio desordenado en punta,ojos azules como el cielo, marcas en las mejillas, como un "zorrito" como le dicen todas, vestia una playera negra, un poleron rojo,un pantalon enangostado negro,calcetas blancas y zapatillas blancas (esas ultimas dos son como se viste yukkiiteru al principio del anime)

-oye, Naruto, te gustaria jugar con nosotros, a la salida?-pregunto uno del grupo a lo que naruto dejo de escribir en su "diario", guardo se celular y les respondio -chicos, iria pero... tengo mucho que hacer en mi casa, lo siento,otro dia si?-  
decia mientras sacaba su celular y se retiraba del salon escribiendo en su diario

4/21-15:47-una calle antes de la avenida principal

se veia a naruto caminando mientras pensaba -"Soy un observador, siempre estoy observando todos los detalles a mi alrededor, no tengo nada que hacer, solo escribir en mi diario"- pensaba mientras leia lo que habia visto y escrito

 _abril 21 15:35-[en la ecuela]_  
 _Hiyama-sensei le pidio a Gasai Yuno ir por unas impresiones, Tambien le dijo que le ayudara en la biblioteca_

 _Abril 21 15:43[camino a casa]_  
 _un gato callejero color cafe se cayo de un muro_

 _Abril 21 15:45[camino a casa]_  
 _la roca habitual esta volcada Hoy le dare la vuelta_

 _abril 21 15:50 [camino a casa]_  
 _no siento hambre, ni nada, creo que ire a hablar con deus cuando llegue_

-"me siento mas comodo siendo un observador y poder escribir lo que veo y como me siento"- pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa, se sacaba sus zapatillas negras, las dejaba en la entrada de la casa, y se iva directo a su habitacion, llego a su habitacion, dejo su bolso tirado en la puerta de su cuarto, se fue a su cama -"incluso tengo amigos, aunque esten en mi imaginacion"- penso mientras se ponia una manta azul rodeando todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y dijo

Deus...

y el espacio de su cuarto donde se encontraba cambio completamente a un lugar donde se encuentra un ser blanco, sentado en un trono, con varios "teclados" mientras veia de reojo a naruto y le decia

 **-naruto eh?, espera un poco estoy en medio de un asunto-** decia mientras tecleaba de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda y naruto le despondia otra vez?, Deus le responde -el mundo necesita emocion de vez en cuando- le dijo mientras volvia a teclear y naruto le responde -no vas a ir a una guerra por pura emocion- decia naruto con una gota detras de su cabeza y unos ojos blancos,  
Deus le responde -no digas eso, naruto nuestro proximo juego sera interesante- mientras me miraba fijamente

El es el Dios del Tiempo y Espacio, Deus Ex Machina, Un dios que gobierna el tiempo y espacio, un dios que cree a partir de mi "imaginacion", saco mi diario y me pongo a escribir en mi "diario", escucho una voz a mis espaldas, es como si estubiera comiendo...  
maiz?! esa voz como de una ni a me dice

 **-me sorprende que escribas tanto-** me decia esa voz infantil, yo le respondi -si, siempre escribo lo que ocurre y lo que veo, deja de tirar maiz sobre la cama, Murumuru! esta me responde -eres un idiota- mientras me tiraba maiz en la cara,yo le decia Detente ella me respondio **-tan solo es puro texto-** le dijo a naruto mientras comensaba a comer su maiz con alegria

-eso es ciero, es solo un diario sin un proposito, sin sue os y sin proposito, solo tengo este diario y el mundo imaginario- decia naruto mientras abria los ojos mirandio hacia el piso y escuchaba a Deus preguntarle **te sientes solo?** y naruto le responde que no, **pero cambiarias si pudieras?** , naruto se acurruca y no responde

 **-muy bien, te voy a dar el futuro-** decia Deus mientras tenia el celular de de naruto en sus manos, mientras que a naruto te llega un mensaje y Deus le decia - esto se convertira en tu futuro

 _4/21-15:50 De:Deus Ex Machine titulo: (sin titulo)_

y naruto le responde seriamente - que estas tramando Deus?- este le responde **-un juego interesante-** y naruto se acuesta y le responde -bueno, no importa, es solo mi imaginacion- y se queda dormido

 **mas tarde...**

se veia a un hombre cubierto de negro, con una mascara de gas, pelo cafe claro, estaba mirando hacia la luna y se veia correr a una joven, parecia que huia de alguien, la chica trata de huir desesperadamente y detras de ella iba el hombre de capucha negra, la joven se quedo es un callejon sin salida y fue brutalmente asesinada a machetasos por el hombre vestido de negro

 **a la mañana siguiente...**

se veia la casa de Naruto yukkii, el nombrado se estaba despertando mientras veia su telefono y veia algo que lo deja medio extra ado - que es esto?- decia mientras se incorporaba de la cama y leia lo que tenia en du diario

 _22 de abril, 6:59 [Mi cuarto]_  
 _le di al centro en el juego de dardos_

 _22 de abril, 7:05, [En casa]_  
 _Las noticias de la TV diran sobre un asesino suelto. Al parecer, esta escondido en algun lugar cerca de mi escuela_

 _22 de abril, 7:30, [En casa]_  
 _me siento un poco mareado, pero solo es por un rato_

 _22 de abril 7:45, [Camino a la escuela]_  
 _Kousaka y Shiraishi van juntos a la escuela, por muy extra o que se vea_

 _22 de abril 9:30 [en la escuela, Clase 2-B]_  
 _Examen sorpresa de matematicas Las respuestas son:_

\- por que tengo escrito esto en mi diario? lo habre escrito medio dormido?, bueno no importa- decia naruto mientras se levantaba,  
camino despacio hacia un recipiente con dardos, saca un dardo, apunta y lo tira.

-le di al centro, fue un buen tiro- decia neutralmente y bajaba su mano, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, iba a buscar eche mientras encenda en televisor, y en las noticias se escuchaba

 _y en otras noticias,_  
 _en esta ma ana el cuerpo de otra mujer no identificada, fue encontrado es un callejon en la ciudad de sakurami, a juzgar por el homicidio, la policia de sakurami estan investigando el caso, han habido otros asesinatos en serie de la misma manera en la ciudad de Sakurami. Se a establecido un grupo de trabajo para la investigacion, se sospecha que el asesino se esconde cerca de la escuela Sakurami_

-asi que es verdad, ahora solo para comprobar si es cierto- decia mientras veia el reloj y eran las 7:29 cuando la hora cambio,  
Naruto se empezo a sentir mareado , pero fueron solo unos segundos y ya se sentia mejor -Esto no es casualidad, todo lo que hice,  
ya esta escrito aca- decia mientras salia de su casa, camino hacia la escuela, en el trayecto leyo lo que decia

 _22 de abril 7:45, [Camino a la escuela]_  
 _Kousaka y Shiraishi van juntos a la escuela, por muy extra o que se vea_

-Kousaka y Shiraishi van juntos a la escuela, por muy extra o que se vea-leia naruto mientras escucho la voz de Kousaka que saludaba a Shiraishi y Naruto pensaba -"asi que este es el regalo de Deus he?"- pensaba mientras iba hacia la escuela y se veia a deus sonreir

 _22 de abril 9:30 [en la escuela, Clase 2-B]_  
 _Examen sorpresa de matematicas Las respuestas son:_

 _1\. (1) Y= 4X-3 (2) Y=3X+6 (3) Y= 2X+1 (4) Y=3X-2 2. (1) a= -1 (2) a= 3 (3) a= 4_

-"espera, Las respuestas estan escritas aca? estaran correctas"- pensaba naruto mientras le sacaba mina a su lapiz y miraba su celular

-hey Naruto, como te fue?- decia Kousaka mientras ponia un pie en la mesa de naruto y este le respondia -a que me va mejor que tu kousaka- decia con ignorancia e inocencia y a kousaka le dio rabia y se fue

 _abril 22 12:32 [en la escuela, clase 2-B]_  
 _Durante el almuerzo, Kousaka vino a molestrame otra ves, pero no me contube y le respondi_

 _abril 22 14:05 [salon de cocina]_  
 _Satonaka se corta el dedo y va a la enfermeria_

-y tambien- decia naruto seriamente mientras seguia leyendo

 _abril 22 16:12 [camino a casa]_  
 _Los detectives estaban preguntando en la escuela sobre el asesino es serie que me entere en la television_

-si, es un diario que dice tu futuro- Decia Deus a naruto y naruto estaba neutralmente y le pregunta a Deus, por que? a lo que Deus responde

-EL diario puede predecir el futuro, pero tiene sus desventajas,el diario se vuelve uno con el propietario, si pierdes tu diario perderas tu futuro, en otras palabras, sera tu dead end, o mas sencillo, moriras- decia Deus seriamente mientras Naruto se sorprendia y se tensaba

-tengo en mi poder un diario que dice el futuro de forma indiscriminada, decia mientras miraba su celular -"me pondre a entrenar mas duro ahora en adelante"- pensaba mientras se paraba y se iba a ejercitar

 **4/23 12:30 [en la escuela, en el almuerzo]**

-Naruto a tenido mucha suerte, Ha sido muy suertido el bastardo, si, me molesta un poco, vamos a darle una enboscada y a darle una leccion- decia un grupo de alumnos del 2-B minetras veian una tabla del top grados

 _ **1er lugar.- 500 puntos Yukkii Naruto 2do lugar.- 491 puntos Gasai Yuno**_

-huh? parece que no va a venir- decian decepcionados y con rabia mientras naruto iba caminando en otra direccion hacia su casa mientras que leia su diario seriamente

23 de abril 14:14 [detras del edificio de la escuela]  
varios compa eros de clase me estaban esperando para una emboscada un grupo de chicos que me odia

-a la proxima vez que lo intenten, no les va a ir muy bien- decia naruto friamnete en voz baja

Sign up...

4/28 14:30 [en la escuela, 2-B]

estan en una prueba de matematicas y kousaka le pregunto al profesor sobre unos probkemos que "no hemos visto" y el profesor le responde que lo vimos muy recientemente y Naruto se reia de el, pues tiene todas las respuestas y pensaba -"si tanto te cuesta trata de leer mi mente, pero no te la dejare facil idiota"- decia mientras escribia, miro hacia delante y cruzo moradas con Gasai Yuno, y Naruto penso

-"ella me miro por que?"- entonces despues de que miro a naruto, empezo a hacer un "Ejercicio mental" mientras Naruto pensaba -"Gasai Yuno, sus calificaciones son exelentes, una bellesa. la admiracion de toda la escuela, no puede ser..."-

mas tarde, a la salida de clases...

-esa no es no es murumuru?, por que Gasai Yuno la conoce- decia naruto desconcertado y suena un sonido extra o desde su celular,  
su futuro cambia

 _abril 28 18:00 [camino a casa] creo que alguien me esta siguiendo_

 _abril 28 18:10 [camino hacia un edificio]_  
 _todabia siento que me siguen, me siento nervioso por que siento que voy a morir?_

 _abril 28 18:21 [dentro de un edificio]_  
 _el que me estaba siguiendo era el asesino en serie,_  
 _me acorrala en el piso 14 trato de acerle frente,_  
 _pero adivina todos mis movimientos, creo que voy a morir, este sera mi fin?_

 ** _DEAD END._**

-asi que este es mi futuro eh?- decia naruto seriamente mientras veia su bolsa con dardos en su cintura, escucha una voz detras de el -ese es tu futuro, yukkii-kun- decia una voz femenina que Naruto reconocio de inmediato Gasai Yuno? -es tu futuro- decia Yuno mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto y este tenia una cara neutral y con voz monotona le respondia -y tu como sabes que es mi futuro?- le decia mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y sentia como lo seguian, y escucha como su celular emite un sonido extra o, lo mira y ve que su futuro vuelve a cambiar

 _abril 28 18:08 [en la ciudad]_  
 _Gasai Yuno me habla_

-no corras Yukkii-kun- le decia Gasai Yuno a Naruto y este le responde -no estoy corriendo, estoy caminando- se da media vuelta y se va a un edificio en construccion, llama al ascensor, se sube y se ala el numero 14, las puertas se cierran hasta que se detien,  
se abren y se ve a Gasai Yuno entrando y naruto piensa -" ella sera el asesino en serie?, ella me matara?"- pensaba mientras sacaba un dardo de su bolso que esta en su cientura y Gasai le dice -no voy a dejar que...- se tira sobre naruto y le da un beso, naruto de la impresion no pudo hacer nada mas que ver,Yuno empieza a mover sus labios y naruto por reaccion mueve sus labios dandose ese beso mientras Yuno se apega mas a naruto, el primer beso de naruto a sido robado, Yuno se separa de naruto con un sonrojo y le dice -no voy a dejar que suceda, no vas a apu alarme, ese es el futuro- decia Yuno y naruto le responde - eres una propietario del diario?- a lo que yuno con un sonrojo le responde que si,que su diario del futuro lo sabia todo de Yukkii Naruto en un intervalo de 10 minutos y naruto piensa -" asi que ella escribia de mi cada 10 minutos, no se si sentirme alagado o acosado"- pensaba con humor

-ahi esta, el asesino de las noticias-decia Yuno con los ojos entrecerados a lo que naruto mira donde ella esta mirando y le dice -ahora dime que el es el tercer propietario del diario- decia ironicamente naruto y con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Yuno le responde

-como lo supiste Naruto-kun, yo sabia que el te iba a matar- y le muestras las entradas de su diario a lo que naruto se sorprende y le responde -pero si tu ultima entrada igual la tengo, no de la misma forma pero la tengo- le responde y le muestra su entrata de su diario y Yuno abre los ojos como platos y queda en shock

entrada de Naruto...

 _abril 28 18:21 [dentro de un edificio]_  
 _el que me estaba siguiendo era el asesino en serie,_  
 _me acorrala en el piso 14 trato de acerle frente,_  
 _pero adivina todos mis movimientos, creo que voy a morir, este sera mi fin?_

 ** _DEAD END_.**

 **entrada de Yuno...**

 _Abril 28:20 [dentro del edificio]_  
 _Naruto muere en el piso 14 del edificio_

Yuno alaga a naruto por tener tan buen diario y naruto solo se rie nerviosamente, Llegan al piso 14 y Yuno apreta en boton para ir al piso 17 -Naruto-kun, tu futuro me pertenece- dice mientras suben hasta el piso 17, llegan a la azotea y Yuno le dice a naruto como vas a salir de esta? a lo que naruto responde -creo que tengo un plan, pero mejor pensemos uno los dos- decia mientras se preparaban para acabar con el asesino en serie.

el asesino llego a la azotea pero no habia nadie, empieza a buscar por todos los lados pero no ve a su victima y se fija en su diario entonces Yuno hace ruido para llamar su atencion, el asesino se distrae y naruto aprobecha eso y corre hasta llegar a donde esta el asesino, le hace una llave y le quita su "diario"

\- que vas a hacer sin esto? asesino-san, un favor te podrias quitar la marcara? y no te niegues que de todas formas vas a morir- decia naruto con el "diario" en mano, entonces el asesino se quita la mascara revelando a... Hiyama-sensei?!

-tsk, y pensar que este mocoso me atrapo- decia con rabia pero no podia hacer nada, ya que Naruto tenia su diario, Naruto tenia una cara neutral agarro el celular y lo partio en dos, a Hiyama-sensei se le hiso un hoyo en el pecho y se espezo a deformar y se formo un peque o tornado

-Naruto-kun, vamos a comer algo? tu madre no va a llegar a tu casa de nuevo cierto?- le decia Yuno mientras se estiraba y Naruto la miro neutralmente

-Deus!, a la otra avisame que hay mas portadores de diarios- decia enojado naruto por casi morir si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Gasai Yuno que le hubiese pasado **-Vamos naruto no te enojes, como te dije al principio, es solo un juego. Mi primer querido propietario, primero-** decia Deus mientras se levantaba de su trono, y naruto decia neutralmente y con una pizca de emocion - primero?  
despues de decir eso todo cambio ahora se encontraban como en una plataforma flotante y Naruto escucho decir de muchas voces

-ohooo!- decia un hombre de negro, parecia un holograma

-asi que tu eres el primero eh?- decia un hombre calvo, de lentes, parecia un holograma

-menuda noticia... dicen que acabaste con el asesino en serie- decia un hombre con un peinado ridiculo, parecia un holograma

mientras que naruto pensaba -" son los dueños de los otros diarios?, esa no es Gasai Yuno?"- pensaba con neutralidad ,mientras miraba hacia su izquierda y se miraba a Gasai Yuno

 **-Muy bien, ya que todos se reunieron, permitanme explicarles acerca de este juego de supervivencia una vez mas, en primer lugar,**  
 **los diarios que poseen se llaman, ""diarios del futuro" son los diarios que utulizaban habitualmente, pero distorcionaran el tiempo y las entradas con una anticipacion de 90 dias-** decia Deus mientras se paraba de su trono y extendia los brazos

\- puedo hacerte una pregunta?- decia un hombre con una ropa muy exagerada y tenia un mostacho, parecia un holograma

 **\- que es, Decimo?-** decia Deus mirando al hombre de ropa exagerada

-he observado que las entradas de este diario han cambiado, cual es el significado de esto?- preguntaba el decimo hacia Deus

 **-Los cambios en el futuro, depende de las acciones de los propietarios, supongamos que el diario predijo el futuro de tu lesion por un accidente, cuando el due o llega al tiempo indicado, toman acciones que contradicen las profecias y el futuro cambiara,**  
 **si evitas el accidente, evitaras tu lesion, y tus futuras entradas cambiaran-** explicaba Deus mientras mostraba el ejemplo y naruto le dice

-Espera un momento Deus, mis entradas cambiaron sin que yo haga nada, mi **Dead End** se profetizo por un tercero- decia naruto con una mirada y con una voz seria

 **-no eres el unico que puede cambiar el futuro, es por eso que se llama juego de supervivencia, cuando se a confirmado que un propietario del diario es asesinado por otro propietario, la sentencia de muerte se producira, es el anuncio del Dead End-** explicaba Deus, mientras que una chica que sin verla, su voz a Naruto le parecio linda dijo

-si nos dices que vas a matar, no todos podremos saber quien sera- decia ella mientras se ponia de pie y deus le responde **-eso es algo que deben tomar en cuenta, descubre sus identidades y establece la indicacion del Dead End, deben evitar ser marcados por esa palabra, ¡Primero... se supone que ibas a morir alli!, sin embargo todo cambio y tu lo mataste, es un milagro entre los milagros, si matan al primero podran tomar su lugar y sera mi nuevo favorito,en cuanto al ganado el ultimo hombre en pie, sera el susesor de mi trono, principe del tiempo y espacio, eligan vivir o morir, quedan once, y ganen el trono de dios-** Decia deus mientras se paraba y extendia sus brazos para darle emocion a su discurso

-vaya vale la pena ganar- decia el doceavo

-primero eh?- decia en onceavo

-adios primero- decia el decimo

-espero que no estes muerto cuando llegue- decia la novena

-adios, buena suerte, primero-san- decia la octava

-si tienes milagros, seria muy molesto- decia el septimo

-no puedo ver nada sobre ti, primero-kun- decia la sexta

-me das miedo- decia el quinto

-hey, yo te ayudare, primero- decial el cuarto

naruto derrepente levanto la mano, pidiendole la palabra a Deus y este se la concede

 **-si quieren tomar mi puesto, cabrones, no se los dejare facil,si quieren pelea, pues van a tener pelea** \- decia naruto friamente, con una mirada vacia yuna sonrisa psicopata

-y con esto se levanta la sesion- decia Deus mientras todos volvian a donde estaban

naruto se sento en el piso y empezo a decir -esto sera divertido un juego de supervivencia? eh? no voy a poder contra todos!-decia con una voz monotona y con un poco de miedo y golpeo el piso con sus nudillos

-no te preocupes, yo te ayuydare de acuerdo? naruto-kun- decia Yuno con un sonrojo mirando fijamente a naruto mientras pone sus manos en su rostro y Naruto Se sonroja?...

 **en el proximo capitulo de "El dios de la nada"**

 _ **Terminos del contrato...**_

 _veo que la novena me esta buscando, pero no pudo descifrar mi trampa y piensa que el primero es otra persona o no? quee!? el cuarto tambien esta, joder esto se complica mas para mi, Yuno necesitare de tu ayuda._  
 _claro naruto-kun por ti cualquier cosa_

Naruto y Yuno VS La novena VS El cuarto!

 _No se lo pierdan!_

 **yyyyyy que les parecio el comienzo de este Cross Over!? bueno? mas o menos? malo? ojala sea de su agrado este prologo,aqui les dejo una curiosidad El que logre encontrar primero lo que cambie va a poder elejir en el proximo capitulo si muere la novena o queda viva, sin mas que decir hasta la proxima cachorritos y cachorritas :D**

 **PD:like?fav?sub?rev?**  
 **PD2:Yuno es una acosadora?**  
 **PD3:la sexta se quedara con naruto?**  
 **PD4:mierda di un spoiler**

 **PD5:no tengo nada mas que decir D:**


	2. Términos del contrato

**hola queridos cachorritos y cachorritas! esta es la nueva publicación del nuevo capítulo de "el dios de la nada" y bueno responderé los reviews al final del capítulo, para pasar a la acción de una buena vez… espero que lo disfruten  
** _-Claro que lo va a disfrutar, ¿cierto Onee-sama?-_ **decía una chica sentada al frente de una pantalla grande.  
** _-exacto, estará interesante-_ **decía otra chica sentada al lado de la otra.  
Mejor no digo nada…**

 **¡Que empiece el fic!  
**

-naruto! a comer!- personaje hablando

 _-"ojala el ramen este bueno"-_ personaje pensando

 **-este es tu diario naruto-** dios o ser desconocido hablando

 _ **-"solo uno puede quedar con vida"-**_ dios o ser desconocido pensando

*mira hacia los lados* acción del personaje

 **7/21-15:30-comedor de los ****** Lugares o fechas**

 _Abril 25 7:00 [mi cuarto]_

 _deus te da un diario del futuro_

 _estradas del diario del futuro…_

 **que empieza este Coss Over!...**

 **el en capitulo anterior...**

naruto se sentó en el piso y empezó a decir -esto será divertido ¿un juego de supervivencia? ¿eh? no voy a poder contra todos!-decía con una voz monótona y con un poco de miedo, claro que tenía miedo, era fuerte, creía en sí mismo, peor no podría contra los otros 10 propietarios del diario.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare ¿de acuerdo? naru-kun- decía Yuno saliendo a espaldas de naruto con un sonrojo mirando fijamente a naruto mientras pone sus manos en su rostro y Naruto ¿Se sonroja?...

 **Términos del contrato...**

 **en la noche...**

se escucha sonar el celular de Naruto, este que estaba mirando hacia la ventana dice -otra vez?, ese es el cuadragésimo mensaje de esta noche, y lo que me da curiosidad es que ni siquiera le di mi dirección de correo,¿ será que lo sabe por su diario? Será que de verdad ¿Gasai Yuno me está acosando?, y lo que me da gracia es que no se si sentirme alagado o acosado- decía mientras sentaba una pequeña risa y recordaba lo que paso ayer

 **flash back...**

-mi diario es el de Naruto, puede ver tu futuro en unos intervalos de diez minutos, es el diario del futuro del amor- decía Yuno **c** on un sonrojo mirando fijamente a Naruto

 **fin del flash back...**

\- ¿intervalos de diez minutos? entonces eso significa que ella sabe lo que estoy haciendo, ¿incluso ahora?- decía un poco asustado Naruto mientras leía los mensajes de Yuno

 **40.- 4/30 23:20**

 **Gasai Yuno**

 **¿dormiste?**

 **39.- 4/30 23:18**

 **Gasai Yuno**

 **3 Naruto-kun**

 **38.- 4/30 23:15**

 **Gasai Yuno**

 **Estas despierto, ¿no?**

 **37.- 4/30 23:12**

 **Gasai Yuno**

 **Naruto-kun, te quiero 3**

Se veía a Yuno escribirle mas mensajes a Naruto mientras tecleaba, sonrió y dijo en voz alta Naruto-kun, con un sonrojo

" _ **Este Cross Over es patrocinado por Kit Berzerk, suspenso+entretencion!"**_

Se ve a naruto caminando por una represa camino al instituto Sainan, estaba mirando su celular mientras pensaba -"Diario del futuro, este diario muestra mi futuro, como si yo lo hubiera escrito, los otros doce portadores de diarios buscan saber la identidad de los otros en esta guerra, donde el ultimo que queda se le dará el puesto de dios, uno de los dueños, el tercero, ¿yo lo mate?, pero da igual, se lo merecía, mate a uno, por la supervivencia de gente inocente"- pensaba mientras cerraba su celular y llegaba al instituto Sainan.

 **En el salón 2-B...**

-Su asesor, el profesor Hiyama, se encuentra ausente, así que yo lo sustituiré, bien, llamare la lista- decía el profesor suplente mientras se sentaba y empezaba a pasar lista, Naruto pensaba -" tener este diario es un poco engañoso, tampoco creo que sea buena idea hablar con los demás sobre esto"- pensó mientras miro detenidamente a Gasai Yuno -"será buena idea preguntarle a ella"- decía mientras recordaba lo que hablaron ayer los otros propietarios

 **Flash back...**

-así que el obstáculo más grande es...- decía el doceavo

-es el primero, ¿huh? - decía el onceavo mientras desaparecía

 **Fin del flash back...**

Se podía escuchar como la campana sonaba y todas las chicas se retiraban mientras que Yuno se comenzaba a parar u arreglar sus cosas peor la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

-Hey Yuno, ¿tienes un momento? – pregunto naruto mirándola fijamente mientras que Yuno negaba y le respondía caminando haca la salida de la sala.

-lo siento Namikaze-kun, tengo clase de Educación Física, pero podemos hablar luego, nos vemos- terminando de decir eso Yuno salió completamente de la sala quedando en un completo silencio, que fue interrumpido por una chica usando un vestido extraño color rosado pálido, con su pelo morado atado en dos coletas en sus constados.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme? - le pregunto a Naruto, el mirando hacia el infinito le respondió.

-Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - sin tomar atención a la chica y esta le respondió - ¿Cómo puedo llegar al despacho de profesores? Quiero buscar algo sobre el profesor Hiyama- le respondo dando un paso al interior de la sala de clases.

-ah, Claro, espérame un momento, deja regresar en mi un poco, si quieres pregunta lo que quieras, no creo que me demore mucho, pero para no quedar en un silencio incomodo- decía naruto mientras se estiraba y la chica soltaba una risa.

-Claro él es tu asesor, ¿no? Unas fuentes me dicen que él es el asesino de las calles- ese comentario puso tenso a naruto, pero trato de relajarse, ¿esta chica que sabía?

 **En el vestidor de mujeres…**

-iré primero, Yuno- dé dijo una chica de pelo café a Yuno que se estaba cambiando, la nombrada le respondió con un sí, hasta que el sonido de su diario le alerto que el futuro de Naruto estaba cambiando.

 **En el salón 2-B...**

Naruto tenía una cara entra aburrida, pero por dentro estaba nervioso -Por cierto, escuche que tus calificaciones mejoraron de pronto, es como si te hubieras convertido en una persona completamente nueva- le comentaba la chica acercándose a Naruto y le siguió hablando.

\- ¿Sabes por qué le profesor Hiyama estaba ausente le día de hoy?, es sencillo, lo asesinaron, claro, me refiero al asesino de las calles- Naruto dio un paso atrás por la cercanía de esta chica desconocida

-su diario del futuro esa el Diario de los Asesinatos, el acorralo al Primero, pero un milagro sucedió y el termino siendo asesinado, claro! Hiyama era el tercero- Naruto tenía una cara un poco indescifrable, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, tenía que planear algo ya!

\- "Claro, todo tiene sentido ahora, si el nombre dice su función, el Primero, Diario del Azar, por lo que me dijo Deus, Segunda, Yuno… diario del amor… y Tercero Hiyama, Diario de los asesinatos…"-Naruto retrocedió dos pasos más, pero la desconocida le tomo la mano derecha donde tenía su diario.

-Lindo celular- Le dijo la chica, Naruto reacciono por reflejo, saco su mano y con su pierna izquierda le hizo una barrida en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que esta callera al piso y este retrocedió otros dos pasos más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eres tú, eres el bastardo del primero! – grito mientras se paraba y lo miraba con odio y una sonrisa espeluznante, su Futuro cambio.

 _Mayo 22. 14:04 [Escuela]  
El ataque explosivo de la novena me mata_

 **\- DEAD END -**

-¡Naru!- grito Yuno con un extintor en mano, Yuno le pego a la Desconocida, esta puso sus manos al frente de su estómago recibiendo el impacto, mandándola hacia el lado con una sonrisa y se posicionaba en la ventana, formando un escape.

-¡Tu vida está en mis manos maldito! Soy la novena duela del diario, ¡Uryuu Minene!, No me lograras matar como al tercero, llego tu muerte primero- Saltando desde la ventana todas las corridas de salas empezaron a explotar Yuno sacando a Naruto de la sala empezó a correr.

Se podía ver una gran estela de humo a lo lejos, todas las paredes del lado izquierdo del edifico estaba en ruinas y ardiendo, entre ese caos estaba naruto siendo abrazado por Yuno, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, entre ese pequeño shock logro decir.

-DEAD… END… En tres horas más yo…- no quería pensar que iba a morir de esa forma, no podía morir, no aquí, tendría que cambiar si logra salir de esto, ser como él nunca quiso, ese don de supervivencia que lo hizo matar de pequeño tiene que volver.

-¡No te preocupes, Definitivamente la Matare!- Le dijo Yuno y naruto en ese momento dejo de temblar y la miro, su mirada decía/preguntaba si decía la verdad.

-Si, Naru, hare cualquier cosa por ti- le miro y junto sus frentes, con un sonrojo, naruto comenzó a pensar –"Si quiero sobrevivir… tenemos que trabajar en equipo, mientras no me acostumbre a sobrevivir las 24 horas ella tendrá que protegerme, no voy a ser egoísta, no con ella- subió su mirada, conectando con la de Yuno y le dijo.

-Yuno ayúdame, matémosla juntos- le dijo con sinceridad, el la acabaría, la novena, no sacrificaría a Yuno, no podría hacerlo.

-SI… Yo te ayudare en lo que sea, Naru- acortando las distancias Yuno le dio un beso que Naruto correspondió, cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar, sus labios se movían en sintonía, Naruto llevo sus manos a la cintura de Yuno, y ella tenía su mano en el pecho de Naruto.

 **Afuera del instituto Sainan…**

-Atención, miserables estudiantes y profesores de la escuela, Yo, Uryuu Minene, He tomado control de la escuela, Bombas con sensor al movimiento han sido plantadas por toda su miserable escuela, No abandones sus aulas si es que no quieren morir- decía mientras sonreía, Maldición, esto es divertido eso decía su sonrisa.

-Todos los del cuerpo estudiantil son ahora mis malditos rehenes!- gritando eso ultimo y con el dedo pulgar en el botón del control detonador.

 **Dentro del instituto Sainan…**

Naruto y Yuno estaban avanzando agachados de cuclillas, pero naruto se detiene a ver su diario si algo cambio, Yuno sonrojada se da vuelta a mirarlo pero recuerda el beso que se dieron, Naruto aparta la mirada de su diario y le dice a Yuno.

-vamos Yuno- y la mencionada se da vuelta más sonrojada que antes y dice en su mente –"Te protegeré y te ayudare, Naru, sin importar lo que me cueste"- terminando de pensar eso se pega de espaldas a la pared, agarro un vidrio del piso y lo utilizo como espejo, miro la situación y le dijo a Naruto.

-Todos están en el otro edificio, parece que están atrapados- Naruto se queda mirando su diario y lee lo que sale escrito –Una bomba explotó en las gradas- a lo que Yuno rápidamente le responde que no es seguro, que vallamos por otro lado.

Siguieron avanzando en cuclillas, pero naruto se detuvo ya que su diario chirrió y sus entradas cambiaron completamente, a lo que Yuno le responde.

-Tu futuro será cambiado si no sigues lo que dice el diario, el poder de tu diario es la asombrosa cantidad de sus entradas, tu diario aleatorio muestra todo lo que pasa alrededor tuyo- naruto rápidamente leyó mentalmente lo que decía su diario, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _Una bomba a control remoto explota en el 2-C_

Naruto rápidamente miro hacia arriba leyendo el **2-C,** actuando rápidamente tomo de la muñeca a Yuno y la atrajo haca el, quedando un poco más alejados de la explosión que se originó segundos después. Su cerebro entro en el modo _**supervivencia,**_ pero seguía siendo el mismo naruto, rápidamente leyó en voz alta lo que decía ahora su diario.

-En el pasillo! ¡Subamos las escaleras!- y rápidamente Yuno pasa a Naruto y corrieron hacia arriba y naruto pensó mientras subía -"Veremos quién gana Novena"- y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

 **Afuera del edificio…**

Se podían apreciar muchas explosiones en partes distintas del edifico izquierdo del instituto Sainan, la Novena tacleaba en su panel y apretaba el interruptor de sus explosivos, leyendo su diario y dijo al viento.

-El futuro cambio de nuevo, Debes estar escapando, Primero- y sonrió, ya quería acabar con el y ser la favorita de Deus Ex Machina.

 **Dentro del edificio…**

Un explosivo estalló en el pasillo, donde se estaban resguardando, cuando se disipo el humo corrieron hacia su izquierda y naruto iba pensando -"mierda, quiero un buen ramen si logro salir de esto"- y le exploto un explosivo en la espalda.

Ahora iban bajando por algunos escombros y Yuno le pregunta cuál es el siguiente y naruto lee rápidamente su diario, ensancha los ojos y se tira, la explosión detrás de el le da un impulso chocando con una mesa.

-¡Naru! ¿estás bien? - corrió a su lado y le ayudo a levantarse, este asintió con la cabeza y Yuno le dijo/regaño -Naru, tienes que ver lo que te sucede a ti aparte de las explosiones, naruto se fijó el su diario, pero sus pupilas se dilataron y miro a Yuno con una sonrisa dolida.

-Este diario no habla casi nada de mí, solo era un observador, jeje por ahora preocupémonos de salir de aquí- sus palabras decían eso, pero sus sentidos no, pues se bloquearon, Yuno noto esa mirada de dolor en naruto, era obvio, ese diario no hablaba casi nada de él, pero su diario cambio de entradas.

 _Mayo 2 11:12  
Explosión cerca de Naru-kun  
Mayo 2 11:22  
Naru-kun logro esquivar la explosión, Yay!  
Mayo 2 11:32  
Naru-kun está un poco lastimado por la explosión, pero estará bien.  
Mayo 2 11:42  
Naru-kun no puede moverse, sus sentidos se bloquearon_

Sus pupilas se contrajeron leyendo su diario y una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla, afuera la Novena sonrió, y presiono el botón detonador y se escucharon dos explosiones más, pero su diario cambio de entradas y las leyó, obteniendo una sonrisa más larga y ancha -"ese Primero, ¿sigue moviéndose?-.

Se podía apreciar el polvo y a Yuno levantándose y debajo de ella se encontraba naruto recuperando lentamente sus sentidos, y Yuno le hablo tiernamente -Estuve observando, incluso si ninguna de las entradas es sobre ti, el mío solo trata de ti, te estuve observando todo el tiempo- mostrándole las entradas de su diario

 _Mayo 2 11:52  
Parece que Naru-kun no está gravemente herido, algunas heridas superficiales, pero aún puede caminar._

-Mientras tengamos estos dos Diarios del futuro, sabremos todo lo que sucede alrededor tuyo y a ti, no morirás, sobrevivirás, puedes usarme para eso- terminando de decir eso naruto se espantó a gran medida, el no haría eso, no quería hacer eso, y no lo haría, levantándose de golpe abraza a Yuno y le dice al oído.

-Tonta, n-no te usaría para nada, nunca lo haría- se separó un poco y la beso, asombrando a Yuno y sonrojándola, abrazo a naruto, rodeando sus brazos por la espalda y correspondiendo el beso, pero en la mente de Yuno algo no estaba calzando bien…

 **Afuera del instituto Sainan…**

Se podían apreciar unas patrullas, agente, oficiales y una furgoneta, donde el agente **X** iba caminando hacia la furgoneta y abrió la puerta dirigiéndole la palabra a la persona que estaba dentro.

-jefe, el equipo francotirador SWAT esta en posición- a lo que el jefe del agente le responde al sacar el cigarrillo de su boca -Diles que se replieguen- y volvió a poner el cigarrillo en su boca, el agente le replico.

\- ¿Por qué? Estamos en contra de Uryuu Minene, ¿va a dejar que esa terrorista haga lo que le plazca? – respondió el agente entre enojado/sorprendido a lo que el jefe sacando el cigarrillo de su boca le responde a su subordinado/aprendiz.

-Esa tipa realmente pensó bien todo esto, todas las bombas explotaran cuando su corazón deje de latir, ella misma es un maldito detonador- le explicaba el jefe a su subordinado/aprendiz mientras leía algo en su celular.

 _Mayo 2 12:32  
Los francotiradores se ponen en posición  
Mayo 2 12:45  
Francotiradores comienzan a disparar y matan a Uryuu Minene  
mayo 2 12:46  
Sin embargo, luego de eso todas las bombas explotan, la escuela está envuelta en un horrible incendio  
Mayo 2 12:51  
Comienza la extinción del fuego, asegurando a los supervivientes al mismo tiempo  
Mayo 2 14:30  
el fuego aun continua, es una catástrofe. Solo le encontraron unos cuantos supervivientes._

Terminando de leer eso dio una sonrisa, esa maldita terrorista caería ante el.

 _ **EL DIOS DE LA NADA…**_

Se podía apreciar a Naruto y detrás de el estaba Yuno, estaba revisando su diario, avanzando discretamente por los pasillos del edificio derecho, estaba pensado -"tengo amigos de mi clase, les diré que tenemos que huir de aquí, que confíen en mi…"- pensaba pero su destino no era ese mientras que Yuno mirando hacia todos los lados pensaba insegura.

-"Hay demasiado silencio"- revisando su diario, para ver si algo le pasaba a Naru pero el diario no ha cambiado, todo estaba yendo a la perfección, pero algo la estaba molestando, un sentimiento de inseguridad.

Naruto llego a la esquina de la pared que daba con el pasillo, y miro a un chico que se le hizo muy conocido pero sus instintos le dijeron que aguarde un poco, y Naruto confiaba en ellos.

Tanto el diario de Naruto como el de Yuno cambio, el leyendo rápidamente lo que decía, ensanchando sus ojos rápidamente le dio su diario a Yuno y la tiro por las escaleras, con su mirada le dijo un _lo siento…_

Naruto viendo como el sonido de sus diarios llamo a atención de todos, salió corriendo de allí para que no vean a Yuno, esquivando a kosaka, le propino un golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo y se sujete la zona golpeada.

Al segundo le dio una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones y cayendo de rodillas aprovechando ese momento le dio un golpe final en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate, se agacho para evitar el agarre del tercero y le conecto un codazo izquierdo en la cara, haciendo que retroceda y caiga de espaldas al piso, pisándole el pecho, se agacho y le propino un golpe en la tráquea, haciendo que suelte unas lágrimas y empiece a toser fuertemente

 _Solo voy por Naruto Namikaze, desactivare los sensores de movimiento en las bombas temporalmente, Prometo que no habrá más muertes si me lo entregan durante ese tiempo._

Aparecía alguien de la nada atrapando a Naruto por la espalda, pero este le dio un cabezazo que aturdió a su oponente y le hiso una barrida cayendo duramente contra el suelo, apareció otro dándole una patada en la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que gruñera y caiga hacia adelante chocando contra el piso, sin dejar que haga ningún movimiento el mismo chico que le pego lo retuvo en el piso hasta que llego el profesor de Educación física con unas sogas.

 _Luego, tráiganme a Naruto Namikaze._

El profesor de E.F y el alumno dejaron a naruto en el suelo, dejándolo atado de manos, Naruto, con la mirada ensombrecida alza la mirada hacia el edifico derecho y alza la voz.

-¡Pensé que todos éramos amigos, malditos!, Confié un poco en ustedes y así me pagan, esto no se va a quedar así!- levantando su mirada todos notaron como su ojos tenían la pupila rasgada y su ojo izquierdo estaba con un color rojo sangre.

-sugiero que no te muevas, estoy en medio de un campo minado- le hablaba la Novena por un altavoz, pero rápidamente miro a los sujetos que retenían y los miro con una cara de enojo.

-donde demonios esta su celular!?- rugió/pregunto la Novena hacia sus retenedores, y estos le respondieron con un _No tenía ningún celular consigo_ La novena miro enojada a Naruto, ya que este le daba una sonrisa burlona.

-Naru esta…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que la voz de Minene se escuchó por encima de la suya -Ah! Volví a reactivar las bombas, ¡explotaran si tratan de salir! - todos quedaron impactados, como pudieron creer en ella…

 **Flash back…**

.! Todos son tus amigos!- le decía Yuno a naruto, tratando de convencerlo de buscar ayuda al alumnado7profesores

 **Fin del flash back…**

 _-"dije que todos eran sus amigos, le dije a Naru que todos son sus amigos! Naruto realmente me creyó, y aun así… ellos no son sus amigos, aquellos que vendan o traten de matar a Naru no son sus amigos, ¡le mentí a Naru!"-_ miraba por la ventana de una aula vacía - _"¡Tengo que proteger a Naru!"-_

 **Flash back…**

Yuno y naruto se estaban besando, mientras que Naruto agarraba la cintura de Yuno y ella ponía sus manos en el pecho de este

 **Fin del flash back…**

\- "!Sin importa lo que me cueste!"- pensando eso ultimo su mirada se tornó de enojo y miraba a la  
novena con ganas de matarla

 **Afuera del instituto…**

La novena estaba por apretar el botón para hacer explotar a Naruto pero una explosión la interrumpió, miro incrédula como después varias explosiones en cadena en todas las salas mientras Yuno corría diciendo en voz alta, -¡mueran! ¡mueran! ¡que se mueran todos! ¡todos los que traten de matar a Naru deben morir! - Ocurrían más explosiones afuera y la Novena incrédula decía.

-¿Q-que esta pasando?- afuera del instituto, en la furgoneta estaba el detective mirando como explotaba todo y le grito a su jefe -Detective Kurusu!- y este le respondió con un _hora de entrar_ …

Naruto miraba todo atentamente pensando. -" jejeje, ya no tengo que preocuparme de esas basuras… merecían morir… Gracias Yuno…- mientras se sacaba la atadura de sus manos y se paraba mirando a la Novena y esta le dijo en tono de locura

-jejeje Moriremos los dos, Primero, todas las bombas explotaran en diez minutos- a lo que su sentido se activó y su mente hizo _CLICK…_ __en diez minutos… la hora para el **DEAD END** es a las 14:02, mirando un reloj que estaba cerca y replico en su mente -"esa es la razón?- la novena le dijo.

-¡Hare volar todo para el gran final!- pero un disparo paso muy cerca de su cabeza, una voz desconocida hablo **– no te emociones tanto ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi zona?-** la novena tenía una cara aburrida y al lado de naruto se ganó un policía con un revolver en mano.

-Al fin nos conocemos, primero- naruto quedo con una cara _¿Quién mierda eres?_ -Como dije esa vez, te protegeré- a lo que ese pequeño dialogo le llego a naruto en un recuerdo.

 **Flash back…**

-Hey, yo te ayudare, primero- decía el cuarto mirando fijamente a Naruto

 **Flash back fin…**

-Te demoraste demasiado, cuarto- decía sonriente la primera, mientras que el cuarto la miraba y le respondía -me sorprende que estés abusando de niños, novena- y la mencionada solo da una risa burlona.

-¿Cuarto?- Naruto quedó mirando fijamente a este oficial de policía, este lo mira y le responde.

-no me sorprende que estés confundido, a decir verdad, no eres el objetivo de la Novena, Ella va detrás de mi- sacando un celular morado, naruto riéndose por dentro, pero por fuera estaba serio, leyendo las entradas que salían en el diario. Después de eso lo guardo, pero seguía apuntando a la Novena

-No me interesa ser un dios, Pero no puedo permitir que haya asesinatos frente a mis ojos- La Novena se rio en voz alta.

-No se lo que taras de decir, ¿pero puedo hacer mis demandas Ahora?- todo el mundo dentro del instituto miraba preocupado la escena que tenían en frente de ellos.

-Tomare ese silencio como un "si", entonces, ¡Mata al primero, luego, deja matarte, cuarto! ¡Ganare el juego y me convertiré en Dios! No necesito un policía que puede ver el futuro!-

-no te lo permiti…- pero no terminó de hablar ya que la novena grito con el megáfono

-Entonces! ¡Todos morirán!- El ambiente cambio, de la cara de El policía salen estrellas y estaba sonrojado mirando a Naruto, Mientras que le pelirubio lo miraba con una su sonrisa marca Namikaze, pero el ambiente cambio, ya que ahora Naruto era el que estaba siendo apuntado.

-lo siento, primero, la situación a cambiado, si tuviera que elegir, esta es la clara elección- cambiando la recamara del arma, el policía estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero Naruto se rio en voz alta, mostrando sus ojos, que tenían la pupila rasgada, pero el izquierdo era de color rojo sangre y el derecho era un color azul cielo.

Dándole una patada a la mano del policía, haciendo que gruñera del dolor, y soltara el arma, Naruto toma rápidamente le arma y lo tira hacia la puerta, girando su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona -ahora que tan rudo eres, policía desarmado- y corrió hacia este, dándole una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que callera de rodillas, le pega otra patada en el pecho, haciendo que caiga de espaldas.

Pero se recompuso rápidamente y le trata de dar un golpe en la mandíbula, peor naruto lo bloquea y le da un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que escupa saliva, cayendo de boca al piso, tratando de respirar bien.

Se escucho el ruido de una ventana romperse y Yuno salto por la ventana pegándole a la novena, , Naruto le da la mano al policía, y le susurra -Perdón por el teatro, pero así era mas creíble- y le da su sonrisa marca Namikaze y corre hacia Yuno, esta le tira su diario y cae rodando hacia el arma que Naruto había tirado.

-Mata a la novena, Primero!- este le da un pulgar arriba y corre hacia la novena con su diario en mano, corriendo por el campo minado, peor su diario no le dice donde están, pero va a probar que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki es capaz de enfrentar al destino y a la muerte.

-Naru! A tu izquierda!- a lo que naruto le hace caso y tira su pie hacia la izquierda y sique su camino.

-¿esquivo la mina? ¿Cómo mierda es eso posible?- pero algo le corto su hablar.

-Naru, ¡a tu derecha!- gira su mirada hacia Yuno con diario en mano va hacia ella diciendo -¡Eres una dueña del diario!- peor no pudo avanzar más, ya que el policía le estaba disparando, peor haciendo caso omiso, ya que seguía escuchando a la chica dar órdenes siguió corriendo pero sintió un disparo en su brazo, Yuno le había disparado.

Naruto estaba cada vez mas cerca, La novena le pego una patada a Yuno haciendo que suelte su diario y su arma, pero ya no tenía tiempo, Naruto estaba a 4 metros de distancia, pero de todas formas activo las minas explosivas.

Haciendo que la onda expansiva lo movió un poco, peor haciendo caso omiso al mal equilibrio siguió corriendo hacia la novena, dándole un golpe en su mano, apartando su diario, sacando rápidamente un dardo, lo enterró en su ojo izquierdo.

Agarrándose la cara con dolor, la novena soltó el panel de control y Yuno se lo arrebate y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo, la novena estaba de rodillas en el piso, gritando de dolor.

-Se acabo, novena, no podrás moverte con esa herida- mirando con odio a el policía la novena grita que no la subestimen, haciendo que varias granadas de humo exploten, se escucho el sonido de un motor, la novena estaba escapando en una moto y gritando

-¡Mi diario del futuro es…! ¡El Diario del Escape!- Después de eso la Novena escapo dejando a todos los estudiantes a salvo.

-La novena y los otros dueños de diario seguramente irán por ti otra vez, tengo que atraparlos y terminar con este absurdo juego, Nuestros tres diarios serán necesarios para cumplir esta tarea nosotros tres trabajando juntos, la alianza de diarios del futuro, vamos a esforzarnos, Namikaze- extendiendo su mano, esperando alguna respuesta positiva de Naruto.

-no se te ocurrió un mejor nombre, ¿policía?- pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente al policía y este le respondió con un _me da pereza pensar un nombre, con ese te conformas_ ganando un suspiro de Naruto.

-Claro, trabajemos juntos, policía- tomando su mano y apretándola un poco fuerte -no me olvídate de que me apuntaste con ese revolver…- ganando una risa del policía -no me olvidare que me diste una paliza mocoso…- se soltaron más manos y Naruto miro a Yuno.

-vamos, Yuno- dándole de nuevo su sonrisa Namikaze, haciendo sonrojar a Yuno y esta le responde un si con tartamudeo… mirando su diario

 _Fecha no leíble…  
Naruto-kun termina junto a Yuno  
_ _ **Happy End.**_

 **Termine el capitulo de este año, apláudanme!  
** _-Bravo- decía sin ganas una chica sentada al frente de un televisor._

 _-SII bravo- decía otra chica acostada en su regazo sin ánimos_

 **No me caen bien u.u gracias por leer, ahora, a contestar los review!**

 **JMR: jaja amigo, que escrituras mas largas jaja, gracias por el comentario, esta historia serán de los capítulos de Mirai nikki y el Ova, lo del amo exclamo no creo que pueda, pero lo tendré en cuenta en algún momento, nop, no es nada que comentaste amigo, un saludo para ti también.**

 **Takumi Yousei: Gracias, espero que te guste esta historia**

 **Genjuki: sigues siendo cruel :v jajaja**

 **Alphaprimus: Nop, nada de eso amigo, acá naruto no utiliza a Yuno para anda malo 7u7 aparece Hinata peor la de Mirai Niki.** __

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, se despide de ustedes cachorros y cachorras, Kitsune Berzerk**


End file.
